


Blaming Hogwarts

by Tharhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharhi/pseuds/Tharhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene between Minerva and Arthur. Arthur, a third year, requested a meeting with his head of house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaming Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 5+1 idea for a crossover between Harry Potter and Merlin. It's all planned out, but it's not written and I came across this ficlet, which I can't use in the story itself. This is posted partially because I think it's awesome, partially because I'm curious if people are interested, and partially because I just joined and wanted to post something new.

Arthur was a unique child. Not that he was truly a child anymore, Minerva reminded herself was she watched the young man, now a third year, sit straight behind her desk.

She could still remember the first time she met Arthur. It had been before he came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had decided to go on a personal visit because of a young muggleborn child which was causing the Ministry of Magic quite some havoc. He did not have enough magic to qualify a Hogwarts letter, yet his magic was so disruptive and dangerous they were unsure of what to do. Now, if he had been born of a witch or wizard, there would be no problems - but seeing as he was muggleborn, ethical issues were being raised. Was it right and proper to take away magic without a parents consent? Most of the Ministry seemed to be leaning towards ripping away the child’s magic when Dumbledore intervened.

“I will offer him the choice of Hogwarts or removal of his magic. I will fully explain the situation to him, have no fear. I know the child will chose the right answer.” She could still remember the smile Dumbledore wore as he stated that, leaving Fudge in shock and wordless.

And his mother had given him the final say, and he had chosen to pursue a magical education despite knowing he would never have enough to amount to anything. Minerva thought it rather brave of him and had been proud when he was put into her house.

“I am sorry Arthur, but what did you just say?” For Minerva could not believe the claim he made when he walked in.

“Hogwarts helped me to cheat on the test.” And from the look in his eyes. Minerva realized Arthur truly believed what he was stating.


End file.
